Walt Disney's Orphanage for Troubled, Problematic and Traumatised Kids
by Playing in the Sun
Summary: This is a massive crossover between Austin and Ally, A.N.T Farm, Dog with a Blog, Jessie, Lab Rats, Liv and Maddie, Good Luck Charlie and Shake it Up. With unknown threats trying to shut down the kids only home it is up to them to save the Orphanage, all while attending high school and surviving love. Please give this a shot, views are appreciated.(AU) Rated T cause I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm Nevaeh and this is my first story. I hope it doesn't get to confusing with so many characters but tell me if it does and I can see what I can do. I'll be updating once a week but that might get a bit out of whack during assessment block but I'll warn you beforehand. I hope you don't mind me putting this story in Austin and Ally archive, I decided to put it in here because (a) it was just going to be an Austin and Ally story till I change my mind (b) I can't figure out what 2 crossover's I'd put it in and (c) cause the first chapter is based on Austin and Ally. Anyway, thank you for checking out the story and I hope you like it enough to favourite/follow or review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1  
Austin and Ally  
Ally POV.

I sit by the window in my upstairs room, watching as the rain cleanses the windows, leaving trails in the dirt as they race to see who can reach the rose garden far below first. Behind me I can still hear the soft, even breaths of my slumbering friend as she retreats into her imagination, a place most often better than the world were forced to live in. Leaning my head back I spot the silver clock that is perch on our pale pink and white wall. 7:30, Dez and Austin should be up by now. Smiling at the thought, I slowly get off the comfy window seat and proceed next door through the old wooden door that connects our two rooms. We found the door a couple of years ago when the old Orphanage owner allowed us to redesign our room's. I should probably explain the whole Orphanage thing. Well Walt Disney's Orphanage for Troubled, Problematic and Traumatised Kids, is where, to put it simply, the messed up and unwanted kids go. I didn't always go here. After my parents were deemed unfit to care for me I was actually sent to a foster home where I gained an eating disorder. It messed with my grades and my health and soon I was ship off here. I'm much better now though, like most kids are once they come here but it will never be the same as living with my parents, especially since I can remember them, like most of the other teens. Dez is a lot like me, he knows who his parents are but there is no way he will see them again. They were killed in the same car crash that has left him scarred for life.

"Morning," I say, as I enter the room to find the two boy's cheerfully watching things on Dez's laptop.

"Ally, you have to watch this cat riding a horse. It is hilarious," Austin laughs as he beckons me over. From Austin's happy, enthusiastic attitude, you would never guess his parents were abusive. Rolling my eyes at the boy's attics I shake my head before heading over. Many pointless, yet funny video's later Trish, the first friend I made since I left my parents stumbles in.

"Morning Trish," Dez sings in his funny way getting the same annoyed reaction from Trish.

"Morning," she grumbles as she takes a seat on Austin's bed, screwing her face up as she picks up one of his dirty socks.

"Yuck, just Yuck," she states, causing me to laugh as Austin sent her one his classic grins. Trish has been at the Orphanage for the longest. She was found on the steps one morning with a note that told the old Orphanage owner everything she need to know. Trish was only a few days old.

"Anyway, who's up for breakfast?" Austin asks, already heading for the door. All yelling in agreement I follow my friends downstairs to the kitchen. The Orphanage is pretty big, being over 10 acres. The main building, which is the house, has 5 floors with bedrooms on the first 4 and all the other necessary rooms on the 1st. On the grounds we also have a library, sporting centre, indoor and outdoor, a pool and a massive garden. Skipping down the 6 staircases from the 3rd floor we laugh as we race towards the kitchen pushing at each other.

"Morning PJ," We all call as we take our seats at the dining table. PJ finished high school last year and is now attending culinary school but he still lives her with us and his family. He helps Jessie run the place.

"Morning guys," he calls from the kitchen where he happily goes about making pancakes, the Orphanages favourite.

"You need any help?" I ask as we pass the water around.

"Na," he says, flipping another pancake onto the plate beside him. "All good." Smiling a thanks I join in on the conversation about how we are going to spend our weekend.

"Ally, we have to finish writing that song!" Austin exclaims, banging his hands down on the table causing the plates, cups and cutlery to rattle.

"Calm down there Austin," PJ laugh's as he settles down a plate of pancakes.

"Sorry," he says with a guilty smile.

"Anyway, of course will finish the song," I say as the laughter dies down.

"Yes! And then I can film on this new camera," Dez declares, holding up the camera we had gotten him for his birthday. It is Dez's dream to become a director and he is always filming something and everything.

"Of course, you will," Trish deadpans, shoving another mouth full of pancake into her mouth.

"Hey," Dez frowns as they two get into another one of their arguments. Shaking my head I smile down at my food, still wondering how the two are friends. I mean we are all so different but yet we are all bond so well. If I think about that's how Orphanage works, we are all so different yet together we are family and in the end I really don't know what we would do without each other, because to each other, were the glue that keeps one another from falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey hey. Sorry for the long wait. School is a bit busy coming into assessment block. I really hate school, just so you know. Anyway, thank you so much for all those awesome people who fav/followed/reviewed or just took a look. It means a lot. I'm Australian some am not sure how exactly you spell that university, you guys universities are kind of different to mine. And I'm not sure if you guys take university's course in school over there but we do in Australia so I just put in what I know. And in this chapter, I begin the plot to the story so see (im pretty sure in obvious) if you can pick in up. Anyway, hope you like chapter two, enjoy. :D**

Chapter 2  
Good Luck Charlie  
Teddy's POV.

I sit on the edge of my bed, slipping on my tan boots as I think of what I have to do today. In the hall I can hear the screaming of Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez as they race to breakfast, where I know my brother will be happily cooking pancakes for us. Doing up the finally boot, I push myself off my bed and over to where Charlie sits, flicking through one of the many picture books she owns.

"Time to get ready Charlie," I mutter, grabbing her book off her and putting it onto the circular table in the centre of our room. Standing up on her bed I passed her the dress that we had chosen out the night before. It was mums favourite on her. Slowly we got through the task of getting her ready.

"Teddy, what are we doing today?" Charlie asks as I brush her hair, pulling it into piggy tails.

"Where going to go say thanks to mum and dad," I say after a moment's thought.

"Okay," she replies before the room falls silent again. It has been 2 years since our parent's death, two very hard yet life changing years. Turns out we are all too crazy for our family to handle, no one wants to look after us without our parents, so we were sent here, but at least were still together. Our parents death as certainly change us though, Gabe is trying much harder at school and getting straight A's, though this doesn't mean he doesn't like pranking. PJ certainly stepped up after their death and looked after all of us while I am finally coming out of my depression and aiming to get into Yail again and am already taking some university courses.

"Come on, let's see how Gabe and Toby are going," I say as I finish pulling Charlies hair up. Slipping of the chair Charlie shakes her hair around so that the piggy tails swing in front of her face. Giggle, she continues to the door while I pick up my purse and follow her.

"GABE!" I shout as I knock on the door to the boy's room, "Open up."

"What!" was Gabe's annoyed replied, soon followed by the opening of the door. "Yes Teddy?"

"Are you and Toby ready yet I ask," Peaking my head into the pig sty the barley passes as a room.

"Yes, Teddy, as a matter of a fact we are," he huff's opening the door fully to show himself dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.

"Well, good, meet me down stairs in 5," I reply as I pick Charlie up.

"Sure thing," he replies before closing the door. Securing Charlie on my hip, I proceed down the staircase and towards the kitchen. Just as I'm about to walk into the kitchen a knock on the door stops me.

"I'll get it!" I shout placing Charlie down on the floor, grabbing her hand. It's weird to hear that noise because no one every knocks on the door, well not as calmly as the person behind it does.

"Hello," A cherry voice cheeps as I open the door to come face to face with 3 business men and women.

"Hi," I say unsurely as I eye the brief cases and stern looks on the 2 men's faces. "Is there something you need?"

"Just looking for the owner of the lovely place sweaty," she replies, fake sweetness almost oozing out of her pours.

"Right, I'll get her for you, just wait here," I answer before briskly walking off.

"Jessie, there's some people at the door for you," I say as I spot Jessie coming down the stairs. As soon as the words leave my mouth a flash of fear crawls onto her face but is quickly covered by a smile.

"Thanks sweet, you guys going out today?" she ask.

"Yeah," I say look over my shoulder. "Who are those people though?" I ask, jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

"Don't know, anyway, have fun Teddy," she replies in a brisk voice. As she hurry's away, I remain in the hall, mentally debated whether or not I should go back to the front door or not. My fate is decided when Gabe, Toby and PJ come out of the kitchen food in hand.

"You ready to go Teddy?" PJ asks as he walks up to me, Gabe trailing behind, Toby in his arms.

"Yeah," I say. Jessie can handle that, I know for sure, as for me, I have an anniversary to attend.

**Jackson's POV. **

"Are our agents in action yet?" The man asks, tapping his hands on the wooden desk. In front of him stands a shaking boy, no older the 16 years.

"Yes," he says, the only word he can get out.

"And you are certain that the kids aren't going to get in our way," The man continues, leaning forwards onto his desk, his black eyes staring into the boys terrified blue ones.

"Yes, sir. The kids are, as the title states, Traumatised, Problematic and Troubled. This problem will me the last thing on their mind if they find out at all," I say, stepping in, getting a look of relief and thanks from the boy. The man turns to me, his attention now turn on me.

"Right. If this is the case, Alex, Jackson, you are dismissed," nodding, me and my twin head for the door, being stopped just before it opens.

"O and boys, don't forget your mission. You know what I will do if you fail."

**A/N: and the plot thickens. Hehe, that was fun to write. Will try and update around this time next week. Till then, don't die, sleep and try not to fail school. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I'm back and I have a few chapter's written so that should help for a month or so. Sorry for the long wait but yeah, I've been busy and all. Hope you've all enjoyed those great early wake up calls for ANZAC day dawn services this morning, I sure did and finally I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Lest we forget. **

Chapter 3  
Liv and Maddie  
Liv's POV.

I slowly wake up to the shouts of breakfast coming over the speaker. Groaning I roll onto my back, dragging my hand across my face.

"Morning Liv!" a sudden enthusiastic cry calls from the bedroom door.

"Maddie," is all I can get out as my twin walks in from whatever she does at this unearthly hour of the morning.

"PJ cook pancakes. You better get up now if you want any," she states as she slips on a hoddie.

"Mmhmm," I reply, barely hearing a word she says as I reach for my phone on the bed side table. "Maybe you could save me a couple?" I ask, turning my phone on.

"Sure, just be down soon," she answers before jogging back out of the room and down stairs. Letting out another moan, a slip off the sheets, tapping my Facebook icon at the same time. Scanning through the home page I walk over to the window, opening the curtain, allowing the small amount of light produced by the rain to seep into Maddie and my room. Switching off my phone I quickly change into the cloths I had set aside last night before heading downstairs.

"What are you doing here," a hushed voice asks as I reach the bottom level. I'm about to answer, although confused to why I would be asked this when another voice answers.

"You know why Jessie," it says sternly. Peaking my head into the hallway I see Jessie standing with two men and one woman all wearing suits and looking rather intimidating, although Jessie was standing up to them pretty well.

"I already told you Sara, no," Jessie states, turning to walk towards the kitchen.

"We've already told you that's not an answer," The woman, Sara, replies, taking a couple of steps forwards, placing her hand on the door handle that leads to Jessie's office. "Why don't we talk about it inside?" Sighing, Jessie turns around, storming back towards them and into the office door which Sara had opened for her.

"Boy's stay out here, make sure no one intrudes," Sara commands before following Jessie. Running my hands over my hair, then brushing off my blue skirt I step out of the stairwell and into the hall. My movement alerts the men immediately, both looking up, their hands reaching for they back pockets. Letting out a small breath I duck my head down and walk forwards, muttering a small morning as I pass. Turning the corner to the kitchen I let out a sigh before quickly seating myself beside Maddie who hands me a plate of Pancakes.

"Thanks," I smile as I reach for the sugar that sits in the middle of the table.

"No probs," she replies as she sticks another mouthful of pancake into her mouth.

"Maddie?" I say as fiddle with my knife and fork.

"Yeah," she answers, taking her attention away from the conversation Fletcher, Olive and Chynna were having.

"We've been here our whole lives, do you every remember anyone, say, threatening the orphanage," I ask, waving around my fork as I speak.

"No, why?" Maddie replies is a curious tone.

"Oh, no reason," I say before returning my attention back to the food in front of me. A sudden racket from the other end of the table drags me away from the delicious food.

"The pancakes are gone!" Adam Davenport cries from his seat at the end of the table, while he's step-brother Leo, looks at the plate in despair.

"I didn't even get one," Leo cried as amused looks filled the face around the table.

"If only you had gotten up when I told you," Bree, there sister taunts, waving her own pancake in their faces. "The cereals over there boys." At the statement everyone laughs as Leo and Adam sulk over the pantry. As the laughter dies down we return back to our previous conversations, just a typical Saturday morning in the Walt Disney house hold. Trust me I know, I've lived here since I was four day's old, along Maddie. We are some of the longest staying orphans.

"Hey Liv," Chynna suddenly whisper's to me from over the table.

"Yeah," I say.

"Jam session after breakfast, wanna join?" she ask with a smile.

"Of course," I reply, no way was I going to miss a chance to sing. "Who else is joining?"

"Going see if Austin and Ally want to. Kim is joining, and so are CeCe and Rocky, you know how they like to dance," Chynna replies, whisper the last part. Laughing I nod my head. Sometimes I find it hard to believe some of these kids have troubling past. They all just so happy and alive. I guess it's just knowing we do have a safe place somewhere that helps us sometimes.

"Who's on cleaning duty?" Jerry Martinez suddenly asks from two seats down from me. A silence suddenly fills the room as we all stop what we are doing, each looking at each other, like we are deciding who we are to eat next. This goes on for a few more seconds before 'Not its' fill the air, all of us pushing ourselves away from the table as if it would help.

"Milton, Chase, you were last, dishes are yours," Jack states as he dumps his finished plate on top of his friend, Milton's, as the rest of us laugh.

"Thanks," Milton snaps, although he could barely resist his own smile. I think it's kind of unfair that Chase has to do it though, he hasn't talk since the incident with is parents, of course he wasn't going to say it. Looking down the table at the youngest Davenport, I see him shrug his shoulders at his siblings before returning to the book he was reading. Knowing they probably just addressed the same issue I was think I turn my attention back to finishing my breakfast. I was on my last mouth full when another interruption occur. Everyone had about finished, now sitting around talking when Chloe James came running in, Stan the dog by her side.

"Something's happening in Jessie's office," the perky red head states, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Avery Jennings, her step sister, asked.

"She means something bad is happening," Stan replies before running back down the hall, the rest of us at his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so just to make it clear update days will be on Friday (or Thursday if you're in a different time zone to me) but I'm going on camp tomorrow till Friday (a 4 day hiking camp with no showers, I'm actually kind of excited apart from the no shower bit. We are going to stink) and I think I might have to play basketball the night I get back so I can't guarantee an update that day so I decided I'd update a bit earlier. OMG guys, I can't wait till I update chapter 6, it is so exciting. Anyway you will want to read and I have some review thanks after the chapter but anyway, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Dog with a Blog  
Chloe's POV.

Zuri had woken me up this morning saying something about Millie the Mermaid and having to go help her. This was at about 6:30, which personal was way too early for me, but she was my roommate, plus she had helped my find my sqake (that's half a squirrel half a cake by the way) the other morning so I kind of owed her. Once we had saved her from some nasty fisher men with some pretty wicked beards we decided to play with our dolls.

"Chubby the bear, you must help us," I say as my doll, Robert the orange monkey, dangles over the volcano.

"Of course – " Zuri begins to reply when a soft knock on the door interrupts her.

"Girl's breakfast is almost ready, could you go down stairs and help PJ?" Jessie asks, poking her head through the door.

"Sure thing," we both reply with a smile before dropping our dolls and jogging downstairs. The hall's a pretty quiet as we make our way from the third floor to the bottom one.

"Morning PJ," we bot cry as we walk into the kitchen. Most of the kitchen contains the long table that somehow seats us all as well as the tiny corner kitchen PJ cooks in.

"Good Morning girls, can you set that stuff on the table?" PJ asks as he pours some more batter onto the fry pan. Nodding I walk over to the bench, standing on my tip toes as I grab hold of a couple of bottles of maple syrup. This producer goes on for 10 minutes as we walk back and forth with plates, cups, forks, knifes, napkins, place mats, toppings, jugs of juice and a couple of flower vase that had new yellow sunflowers in them.

"Done," Zuri finally exclaims, placing the last plate down before collapsing onto the chair. Giving her a smile I ask,

"Can I go find Stan?"

"Sure thing, just be back on time for breakfast."

"Thanks PJ," I reply before running out of the room and outside. I know off my heart Stan's morning routine. At the moment he should be barking at the runners you jog by so I sprint down to the front fence where, as thought, was Stan barking at a confused jogger.

"Stan!" I shout jogging over to my dog that I own with my siblings Tyler and Avery.

"Morning Kiddo," Stan says, turning to face me. O and yes that's right, the dog did just talk.

"Zuri and I saved Millie the Mermaid this morning from a bunch of sailor's with wicked beards," I state as I give Stan a hug.

"Is that right," Stan says as he takes a seat on the soft grass.

"Yeah, and then we were saving Robert from a volcano," I conutine. At the mention of his best friend Stan eye's widen, looking at me.

"What happened?" he asked worried for his friend's life.

"Jessie came in and I think he fell in," I answer recalling the facts. At the mention of this he bolts sprinting up the lawn to the house.

"Stan," I cry before chasing after him, narrowly avoiding a car that had driven up the drive. That's new. Entering the house I run past Teddy and Charlie and upstairs where I find Stan whimpering outside my close bedroom door. Giggling I walk over pulling on the door handle to let the dog inside, ignoring the speakers that tell me breakfast is ready.

"There he is," I shout pointing to where Robert lies, hanging onto the side of Zuri and my makeshift volcano.

"Robert!" Stan calls, walking over and picking up the orange toy in his mouth. "Don't ever scare me like that again Robert."

"Stan, have you chased that car before?" I ask, looking at my window at the black car that neally hit my outside.

"Nope, that's a new one," Stan mutters as he looks at the window. "Should we go check it out?"

"Na, breakfast is ready and I want some pancakes," I reply. Nodding his head Stan picks up Robert before leading me downstairs. As we reach the bottom of the stairs and enter the hallway I notice to big men talking quietly to one another. The one facing away from me has a gun in his pocket. Why would they need a gun?

"Why do you have a gun?" I call down the hall causing them to jump.

"What?" the guy facing me to begin with calls back.

"Why do you have a gun if you're in an orphanage, it's not like where bad people," I reply, a sensibility washing over me as a stare at the type of weapon that killed my parents, the weapon that sent me to this place.

"It's part of our job," the other man answers as I walk towards them.

"Why do you need them in here though?" I ask once again. I can tell I'm annoying the first man although the second seems to contemplate the question, as if wondering himself.

"I'm not sure kiddo," he ends up saying, bending down to my height. "But don't worry, there only filled with blunts, they won't hurt anyone." At this height I can read his name tag, 'Clint'.

"Okay," I mutter about to walk away when shouts from in the room stop me. The two men look at each other before opening the door quickly slipping inside before I can see anything. The shouts are muffled by the door and worried I run towards the kitchen. As I reach the doorway I notice everyone talking, unaware of what's going on down the hall.

"Something's happening in Jessie's office," I state, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Avery, asked as the room falls into a deep silence

"She means something bad is happening," Stan replies beside me before running back down the hall. I follow closely behind, I can hear the others not far behind either.

* * *

**Iloveromance: Thanks so much! I was so sad think about Bob and Amy's death when I was writing it, but yeah your right about them being in good hands, I hope :) But really thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and I hope you keep liking the story. **

**Lauraomg3: Thankyou so much, and I'm defiantly not going to ditch the story, I am loving writing this so much and I am determined to get to the end. Hope you like it to the end. **

**Guest: I don't want to give too much away about Alex and Jackson but this is what I can say. Alex and Jackson are my evil characters. They are OC but there not those ones that become the main characters of the story, they are part of the evil side of the story and will remain that way, so yeah. They main characters are the main characters of the show. I'll also say they are teen boys so they are like there undercover agents at school but yeah. Hope you keep reading :) **

**Candylin3: not sure what you mean with your first sentence but I like this story so I hope you don't mind if I keep writing this one. But thanks for the review. **

**Sorry for anyone or review before this chapter, I'm just doing ones I got after updating and I only decided to start doing this the other day but thanks so much for reviewing as well. You guys serious make my day from reviewing, favouriting and following. You guys are all amazing.**

**Till next Friday…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY! Sorry it's taken so long, I went to camp and actually had to go home early because I injured myself and my arm was in a splint so it was hard to do stuff with and sore and it came out of it this week but I began to get assessment and I was being lazy all end of this week and I probably shouldn't but I'm going to play Netball today so I'm excited cause I haven't played sport for almost 2 months because of injuring myself but anyway I'll be updating another chapter I wrote before this one after netball and I can't wait cause it has to be my favourite. **

**Sorry about that rant but yeah, I'll let you get reading now.**

Chapter 5  
Shake it Up  
Rocky's POV.

I quickly follow after Chloe and Stan, the rest of the group following in close purist as we surround the door that leads to Jessie's office.

"There were two men with guns who went inside," Chloe whisper's to me as I kneel down beside her.

"Guns?" I whisper back in surprise.

"Yeah but they said there were filled with blanks," Chloe replies, adding the last bit as she sees my surprised face.

"I doubt they really are," I hear someone mutter from behind me. Just as I turn to face them a loud bang sounds from inside the room, followed by the sound of shattering glass. CeCe lets at a small scream from beside me as the sound off laughter floats through the door.

"RUN!" Tyler shouts from his position closest the door. Standing up I notice the turning door handle and with that I sprint back to the kitchen with the others while some run to the staircase or into a nearby room. Entering the kitchen I quickly sit at the table watching as CeCe, Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry follow in suit.

"So what pranks do you have planned today," Kim quickly says as the sound of footsteps near. Gun shots are now echoing around the place but we try to ignore it.

"Not much really, was kind of planning on getting that Ancient History project done," Jack replies as I woman comes into view walking into the kitchen, her eyes wild with rage.

"Hi," CeCe speaks as she looks up to the woman. Her eyes suddenly soften, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"You guys must be some of the Orphans," she says sweetly taking a seat beside me.

"Yeah," Milton says, dragging it on as he leans back to see around the corner were some of the others are motioning to us.

"I'm Sara, the soon to be orphanage owner," she continues looking over her shoulders where the others just where.

"Um, new orphanage owner? Sara, not judging or anything but I don't really see orphanage owners walking around with body guards who carry guns, are sure you're qualified?" I ask trying to distract the women so the one of the others sitting with me could go talk to the others.

"Yeah, and using it in an orphanage, Sara I don't believe you." Kim adds as Jack and Jerry slip out of their seats. Sara face fills with disbelief as we all smirk at one another.

"Sara you didn't come here thinking you could fool us, did you?" CeCe says catching on.

"Cause let us warn you now, dispute our predicament, we aren't disturbed enough to pick out a threat when we need to," Milton adds leaning into the table. Sara's opens and closes her mouth, her face becoming redder by the second as she tries to think of something to say.

"Sara, what are you really doing here?" I ask. Suddenly Jerry walks swiftly into the room, giving as a quick smile before placing a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Sara is it. You are scary some of the younger kids here with the gun shots heard from Jessie's room. Orphanage conduct states no fighting in the facility and it would be greatly appreciated if you left these premises immediately," Jerry says, in an out of character way.

"But you need supervision," she quickly covers, stress obvious in her voice.

"Why? We have Jessie, last time I checked," Avery said coming out from around the corner. Flustered Sara says,

"But, you heard the gun shots, she's mad, shotting at me, I think I would be much better at caring for you," she says quickly, an obvious lie.

"Are you sure that's what happened because we don't have guns in this facility Sara. I really do suggest you stop lying. We aren't idiots." Leo states as more of the kids come out from behind the wall. Sara's face pales more as she sees this. I can tell she came here, for whatever reason, believe it would be easy to trick us. She thought we would be too caught up in our woes to care about a strange women and the sound of gun shots ringing around our house. Too bad she is wrong.

"Plus, Jessie isn't mad, you on the other hand. Have you ever been to Tahiti?" Olive suggest.

"Sara, what are still doing here?" Someone from down the hall shouts. Suddenly Jessie comes into view and that seemed to set Sara off.

"I will have this orphanage Jessie. Maybe this didn't work but I promise you, these kids will be in the hands of my boss by the end of the week," Sara shouts, anger coursing through her veins. I let out a laugh at this statement.

"Yeah right. Would you just bugger off," I laugh as she Zuri and Emma push her towards the door.

"You should show some more respect to your superiors," she shouts as she stands on the front pouch.

"Luckily you aren't one of them then," was Luke's swift reply before the door is swang shut. Silence hangs in the room as we all stood staring at the door for what felt like minutes.

"Jessie what's going on?" CeCe finally speaks up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WHOO! UPDATE! Sorry it's a little after netball but boy was that fun to play again. Anyway, I've got the chapter check and now I'm updating and I'll try and update on time this Friday next week but it all depends on how organised I am with my assessment. **

Chapter 6  
Jessie  
Jessie's POV.

"Why don't we talk about it inside?" Sara says from behind me. Mentally I say no, over and over again but I know there's no more procrastinating on the matter, I was lucky to get this long out of them. Sighing I turn around, storming into my own office taking a seat on my desk. Sara mutters something to her goons outside before entering the office herself.

"So, have you thought anymore about my offer?" Sara asks as she perches herself on the arm of one of my chairs, crossing her legs as she places her briefcase on the ground.

"I thought I made it pretty clear about what I thought about your offer last time," I reply sternly.

"Yes, and we told you that, that is not an answer."

"Well it's not much of an offer is the only answer is yes."

"I guess not," she muses, fixing the black pair of glasses that are perch on the bridge of her nose. A silence fills the room as she stares at me, her green eyes boring into my own.

"Sara I think its best you leave," I say standing up, sick of the silence that has fallen over us.

"Not till I have the paper sign Jessie."

"I've told you that I'm not going to sign those so I recommend you leave. You are wasting your time," I answer, making my way to the door. As I pass her chair, her hand reaches out, grabbing tightly to my arm.

"I am not leaving till the Orphanage and the children here are mine Jessie. Sit, back, down," she says, her voice containing no more kindness. Letting go I return to my desk as she grabs a pile of paper from her briefcase. Distracted with the paper's I silently slide open my second right desk door, lifting up a few papers to find a hand gun still hidden away. Looking up I see Sara closing her briefcase. Quickly doing the same with my draw I look up at her.

"Here you go," she says, dropping the papers to my desk. Taking one look at the paper I am quick to push them back towards Sara, leaning back in my chair defiantly.

"No," I say simply, crossing my arms.

"What did you say?" she growls at me.

"No," I repeat, smiling. "I'm not going to sign them." That was the trigger.

"I want those kids and I will get those kids. Sign the dam papers!" she shouts, slamming her hands down on the table.

"No! I will never, ever allowing those kids to fall into your hands," I yell back standing up. The door behind Sara slams open and the two other men run in, guns raised.

"Stand down," Sara says over her shoulder as the men shut the door. Nodding they lower their guns but remain by the door. Sara was still fuming, her nostrils flaring.

"Sara, I'm not sure how many times I have to say this but I'm not going to sign these so I recommend you leave," I say calmly, siting back down, my hand lowered by my side so it would be easy to reach for my gun in needed.

"Even in I leave Jessie, even if you don't sign those papers I will get those kids. My boss wants those kids and he gets what he wants," Sara explains. I roll my eyes leaning forwards on my desk.

"You really don't have any idea about what you're getting yourself into do you?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course I do," she replies quickly, flustered by the question.

"You think those kids we just let you take them. They have gifts and you know that. It's what you want. The fact is that they not dumb and I have no idea what you guys think but they won't be fooled easily," I continue as if she hadn't spoken. Sara watches me waiting for more.

"I guess what I'm saying Sara is that you can't win, no matter what you and your boss think. I recommend you leave, save yourself the embarrassment," I finish with a smirk. Sara's face was becoming redder and redder and I know I have succeeded in annoying her. Suddenly one of the men at the door fire, hitting the glass window behind me, causing it to shatter. Sara lets out laugh as she walks to the door, out of the firing range. My eyes widen.

"You have no idea what you have just done to this orphanage by defying us do you Jessie?" she questions. A send a glare her way as I begin to slide of the seat, pulling open the second right draw. "Whenever suits you best boys," she says before leaving the room with a laugh.

I send the boys a look before ducking down grabbing the gun rolling over to the left side. Above me bullets sound, flying through the broken window. Peaking around my desk I fire at the first guy, shotting him the arm. He drops his gun, grabbing his shot arm. One down. Shots still fire, now at the desk. Breathing out I roll out from the desk coming up in a crouching potion as I shot at the second guy. One shot through the leg, the other through the chest. He drops down dead. The first guy's eyes widen as he sees his mate lying dead on the ground.

"Go," I whisper to him. He quickly follows my orders, running past me and out the window towards the car nearby. Dropping my gun I lie back, the events that had just played out running through my head. I had just killed a guy, I should feel remorse but I know that he won't be the last. Be it me or the children, I know one of us is going to have to kill someone in the distant future and none of us are going to like it.

Slowly I get up looking around my gun shot room. How am I going to fix this? What am I going to do with the body? What am I going to tell the kids? These questions run through me head as I pick up pieces of fallen glass, but they aren't the most concerning. The one the keeps coming back, shouting louder than the others is, what am I going to do with the children? What am I going to do?


End file.
